


Young And Menace

by SecretlyADog



Series: I've Got A Dark Alley And A Bad Idea [3]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Homophobia, frank is almost ooc but that's on purpose i promise, he's just feeling awkward and also sorta trying to lighten the mood, i'm talking about the end specifically, lgbtq headcanons for both of these kids, mostly internal tho, oh also cursing lmao, these idiots beat the shit out of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyADog/pseuds/SecretlyADog
Summary: Joey and Frank had an interesting beginning to their friendship.
Relationships: Frank Morrison & Joey
Series: I've Got A Dark Alley And A Bad Idea [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710979
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Young And Menace

**Author's Note:**

> Look at these dumb idiots go, i love them  
> also yeah everyone being chill about joey being gay is weird but like. let them have a nice life damn it

Frank Morrison was bi.

Joey could tell just by looking at him. His gay-dar was very rarely wrong. He was so, so confident that he’d be willing to bet on it. This new edgy, brooding student who was currently slumped in his chair in the weirdest way was 1000% bi. 

Joey could also tell that he was pretty far in the goddamn closet.

The second the teacher stopped talking to let the students work on their own things, Joey turned to Frank with a friendly smile. “Hey man. I’ve heard a lot about you today, wondering if the rumors are true.”

Frank’s face, fittingly, was hidden in the shadow of his hoodie - Mrs. Johnson hadn’t said anything about it but that was unsurprising, she didn’t really give a shit. It meant that it was sort of hard to see his expression, but Frank’s eyes definitely lit up with something like amusement at Joey’s words. “Which ones?”

Joey was almost surprised he was even speaking to him. “That you almost fought the school prick.”

Frank thought for a moment and then recognition dawned in his eyes. “Oh, that kid.” Joey wanted to laugh. ‘That kid.’ Steven was known by name by nearly everyone at their small school - he had quite the reputation for being an annoying little asshat. “He was all bark and no bite.”

Joey huffed and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I know. But he likes to act tough - not many people stand up to him. We usually just ignore him until he goes away. You’d be the school hero if you got him to shut up.”

“Don’t need to be the school hero. Just wanted him to leave me alone.”

Joey shrugged. Fair enough. “I’ve shut him up myself before, but only for my own sake. He left me alone after that, though, so it worked.” Then Joey’s voice took on a more joking tone as he “subtly” flexed. “I’m pretty big though, so I didn’t have to try too hard.”

Frank laughed in the form of a sharp exhale and shook his head as he looked away. “I can tell.”

After that, Joey just kept talking to him. Frank seemed to be a good guy, even though he didn’t say very much. Joey could talk enough for both of them, anyway, and Frank didn’t seem to mind his rambling. Or at least, he never seemed annoyed during the hour they had to spend together.

The hour was over before he knew it, so Joey resolved to talk to him every day. Frank seemed to warm up to him fairly quickly and Joey was starting to think that they were more similar than he'd realized.

It was a few days after Joey was wondering whether he could call them friends that the worst case scenario happened.

Joey was following Frank out into the hallway after class and talking about how he was going to buy the car of his dreams and drive his current one off a cliff the day it happened when someone playfully smacked Joey’s shoulder and said “Is this your new boyfriend, Joey?”

Joey opened his mouth to respond to him - of course it was Matthew - when he realized that Frank had stiffened next to him. “What?”

Oh, that made Joey nervous. Joey locked his eyes on Frank at Matt’s next words. “Hey man, you don’t have to be all defensive, we’re pretty accepting around here.”

Frank physically recoiled, eyeing Joey like he’d just revealed that he was actually an alien. “You’re gay?”

Joey wasn’t flamboyant, he didn’t have any traits that made you look at him and just  _ know, _ but everyone knew Joey was gay. He came out one day and that was the end of that. It was a big deal for about a week and then everyone stopped caring, pretty much the same thing had happened with being one of the only black kids at school. He’d nearly forgotten that it was an issue for some people. It hurt that it was an issue for Frank. 

But then again, he was probably bi if Joey’s instincts were correct - was that what he was dealing with? Someone who was homophobic because they couldn’t handle what they were?

“Yeah. Does it matter?” Joey said it cooly, in a matter-of-fact sort of way, because he really didn’t want his almost-friend to hate him over something this stupid. And he really didn’t want to fight the guy, if it came down to it. Frank was smaller than him, he might kill him. Maybe intimidating him into backing down would work, but Frank didn’t seem like the type of guy to get intimidated over a little thing like size.

“A little bit, yeah,” Frank snapped, and Joey instinctively puffed out his chest. Matt had backed off at this point after some half-hearted words in defense of Joey - he knew as well as anyone that Joey could defend himself, and besides, neither had acknowledged the fact that he was even there anymore.

Frank’s eyes darkened as Joey glared down at him. “I really thought you were better than this,” Joey said lowly. It looked like something snapped in Frank at that moment, but Joey was still shocked when he threw a punch at him.

Just like that, they erupted into a fight in the middle of the hallway. Other teenagers walking by paused and watched as Frank shoved Joey up against the lockers. They proceeded to beat the shit out of each other and it was probably hard to keep track of, even as someone participating. It must’ve looked like a dog fight to everyone else and Joey even heard kids cheering them on as they bloodied their knuckles on each other’s faces. 

The next thing Joey knew, they were being pulled apart and shouted at by the vice principal and the football coach. Frank was glaring daggers at Joey, face all bruised and bloodied, for all of about two seconds until it softened to neutrality, or maybe even regret, Joey really couldn’t tell. “I’m sorry.” Frank actually sounded genuine too, Joey reeled at how much of a 180 this was. “I don’t care that you’re gay, it just… startled me.”

He… sounded genuine enough. Joey sighed. He thought they were becoming friends, he didn’t want Frank to hate him. And he didn’t want to hate Frank. Especially since it was obvious this was stemming from some weird internalized homophobia.

They were taken to the principal’s office and sat down to wait for the call to go out to their parents. Joey wasn’t sure his would do anything about this, though. They barely seemed to realize he existed. 

The nurse had inspected their battle wounds and determined none of them were serious enough to warrant a hospital visit. After she’d left them alone, Frank eyed Joey.

“I didn’t like being called your boyfriend, but I probably overreacted a tiny bit,” Frank said almost cheerfully, like he was just joking around. Joey grinned at him.

“Yeaaah, maybe a little. But damn, you’re tough. I didn’t think you could fuckin’ take me.”

Frank gave Joey an incredulous look. “Why? Because I’m shorter than you?”

Joey’s grin got bigger. “Dude, you’re small in general.”

Even as Frank pretended to get offended, a small smile crept across his mouth. “The fuck I-!”

“Morrison,  _ language!” _ one of the school’s desk jockeys snapped.

Frank sighed and physically deflated as he rolled his eyes, head hanging low, though it seemed to be more of a dramatic thing than anything. Joey laughed at his theatrics and Frank perked up and grinned in response - but immediately cringed when it aggravated his split lip.

“You don't hate me, right?" Frank wasn't actually worried - his tone sounded more like he knew the answer and was asking as a segue to something.

"No."

"Great." Frank smacked Joey's shoulder very similarly to the way that Matthew had earlier. "Friends it is."

Joey grinned wildly at Frank's words. They were certainly a dynamic duo. They'd probably be unstoppable, and - if Frank wasn't bullshitting about all the shit he'd told Joey about over the course of their time together - they were gonna take over this town. Ormond better watch out.

**Author's Note:**

> can we talk about the fact that I have managed to accidentally update this "series" on the 24th of every month. because this time it was 100% intentional but the first time it happened it was not. like what the fuck


End file.
